A trip with death
by AngelusGurl692
Summary: basically the plot of the story is what if after angel had his soul removed in season 5, what if he went back to sunnydale when buffy was currently occupied with the first... what would she do?
1. Chapter 1

RATED M

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character's they belong to joss, even though I wish I owned them. also borrowed, like 2 things from the episode release, where it is based from.

Story: Okay set in Angel season 4, and buffy season 7, when angel becomes angelus, and comes into the office where fred is, and steals a book. you see what book and why, later.

Chapter 1:

"Hey there Fred!"

Fred jumped up, being scared to death from that voice, it belong to Angelus. Angelus was the worst Vampire that ever lived, and was good for awhile, and now recently is bating for the other side again. "Angel.you scared me.what do you want."

"Well see Fred, I wouldn't mind a nice meal, or in your case a snack, a million dollars, a blood bank of people trapped in boxes, but hey we don't always get what we want." He then pushed all of Fred's papers off the desk and across the room. Fred quivered from fear.

"You can't touch me we..we.We did a no-demon-violence thingy." Fred slowly backed up into the corner of the room.

"Oh, the sanctuary spell. Shucks. Oh, wait a minute. I think I- (pulls a charm out of his pocket, twirls it as he walks toward Fred) Oh, yeah, kinda thought you pesky P.I.'s would be humming that old tune, so I picked up a little something'-something'... let's me be as demony as I wanna be." Angelus began to walk closer and closer towards Fred.

"No that can't be true, there should be no way around it"

"Oh I think there can.." Angelus then pushed into the wall, and she slid down to the ground. "don't you? I'll be just getting what I need than leaving here, hope you don't mind Fred?"

Angelus then looked through the shelf found what he needed and pulled it off, and began to walk out the door, as he did he stop and turned around to Fred. "By the way, It's made in China" Lifting up his charm to show her, he then chucked it to her. "Oh ya, by the way, thanks for the book"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own theses character's they belong to joss, and not me.

Chapter 2: Buffy's House, full of Potentials. Listening to I'm Just a Girl by No Doubt.

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes

I'm exposed

And it's no big surprise

Don't you think I know

Exactly where I stand

This world is forcing me

To hold your hand

'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me

Don't let me out of your sight

I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite

So don't let me have any rights

"Hey, having fun? Being a fun party and all?" Willow asked Kennedy as she intertwined her fingers in with Kennedy's.

"Ya, a blast, hey why don't we go have some partying somewhere, you know private" as Kennedy bit her lower lip. She grinned, and led Willow up the stairs.

Just as they began to walk up the stairs Buffy walked in. She looked like she had, had a horrible night slaying and trying to find out more information about Caleb. Buffy slid off her Jacket and laid it on the banister. She looked up as Willow and Kennedy stopped there ascending up the stairs just to say hi.

"Hey," Sighed and smiled to her best friend and girlfriend.

"Hey, tough night slaying?" Willow asked, with the look of concern on her face. She new that Buffy could handle herself, but she still always worried.

"Ya," she laughed a bit while half smilling "Isn't it always?"

Buffy then began to walk into the family room where there were sleeping bags sprawled out on the floor in the room, and girls in PJ's watching movies, eating popcorn, doing each other's hair and make-up, some were listening to music, and other's just talking about girl stuff.

Oh...I've had it up to here!

The moment that I step outside

So many reasons

For me to run and hide

I can't do the little things I hold so dear

'Cause it's all those little things

That I fear

Dawn noticed Buffy and excused herself from playing with one of the girls hair and walked up to her. "Hey," as she slipped her hands into her pockets, and looked like she tensed up her shoulders "How's was the slavage tonight?"  
"Same old same old, saw vamp, chase vamp, fought vamp, staked vamp, end of story." Buffy said then kinda shrugged. "By the way, it's getting late time for bed."

"Aww common Buffy, all the potentials get to stay up late, why not me." Dawn whined.

"Cause I said so, now.." Buffy was cut-off by the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Buffy?" a new voice that Buffy never heard was on the line. She thought that maybe it was a new potential calling to say that she was on her way.

"Yes, who's this?"

"oh sorry, my name is Fred, and I uh work with Angel."

"Oh my, he's not. dead dead is he?" Fear and panic crossed Buffy's face as Dawn kept asking 'what's wrong? Who is it?' Buffy just ignored her waiting for Fred's response.

"No it's worse, Angel's back to his old ways, and when I say that I mean, Angel's Angelus again. And we think he's headed for Sunnydale." After Fred finished saying that Buffy passed the phone to Dawn who quickly finished talking to Fred and said good-bye and hung up. Buffy though walked into the kitchen in a daze and grabbed a glace of water and sat down.

"Buffy are you ok?" Dawn asked with true concern for her sister. She may have had old fake memories put into her head, but she knew that one thing was for sure Angel was not the person to be messing with when he became Angelus.

"Ya," And then Buffy clicked out of her faze, as a million thoughts crossed her mind. "Dawnie can you do me a favor, can you go grab Xander, Willow, Spike and Giles for me, and tell them it's an emergency."

"ya, ok no problem." Dawn then got up from her chair and began to go walk to the stairs.

"Dawn", Dawn then turned around and faced Buffy "Remember to knock on Willow's door before entering please."

Dawn giggled and then kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start I would like to thank all of you who wrote reviews, thank- you very much! This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Joss even though I think it would totally cool if I could own them!

Chapter 3: An unexpected visitor.

A Magic Shop in LA

Ding Ding (Store Bells) Angelus enters a Magic store in LA.

Angelus walks into the store, and begins to look around. It's a pretty big store, especially for a magic shop. He takes a look around, trying to find the right ingredients for the spell he is planning on doing.

"Hello, who do I have to kill around here to get some service?" Angelus said, as he slammed a glass object on the ground.

"Helloo. , uh hi!.no need to be throwing things in here, how can I help you, sir?" The shopkeeper was a short man, with a little bald spot on the top of his head, and he was also a tad bit chunky. He was wearing a white shirt with blue horizontal strips on it, and black slacks.

"Well Mr. Shop keep, I would like to know what kind of things I need to do this spell" Angelus lifted up the book he had in his hand and slammed it on the desk in front of the shop keep. He then flipped to the page where it had the spell. "And if you don't help me." Angel then went behind the counter and grab a women presumably his wife. "I'll kill her, and you, and then just steal everything I need."

"Ok, ok, I'll help, just let her go, please!" Angelus was feeling sick to his stomach from the aroma coming off the two, because it was obviously love. The woman was trembling under Angelus grasp, but to him the fear was intoxicating.

"Ok, tell me what I need for this spell" Angelus was being to get frustrated, because he just wanted to get what he needed and leave town before Faith and Wesley had found him. Quickly the shopkeeper gathered the materials that Angelus would need. He placed them neatly into a brown paper bag, and handed them over to him.

"Thanxs for the goods, oh ya, sorry I didn't mention this before, but I'm bad at keeping promises." After Angelus said this to the man, he then grabbed him and bit into him. The body fell like a ton of bricks to the floor after Angelus was finished. The girl on the other hand, he slowly walked up to. She was crying and shaking in the corner. "Aww. I'm sorry did I upset you? Well I was going to make you a snack, but I decided to upgrade you, I might need some help in the future." He then turned her.


	4. Chapter 4

For All Of you which have written so many nice reviews and have told me to update and I cant even get onto my other one, this chapter is for you!! I really hope you like it, Im probably a little rusty at this soo sorry if it seems weird, I really hope you like it 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character's they belong to joss, even though I wish I owned them. also borrowed, like 2 things from the episode release, where it is based from.

Story: Okay set in Angel season 4, and buffy season 7, when angel becomes angelus, Angel has already stolen a book from fred, turned a shopkeepers wife, while on the other hand buffy has just found out news of this and that he is on the way to sunnydale. Buffy has had Dawn rally the troops, and had Giles, Xander, Willow, Spike, Dawn and herself in the kitchen to discuss the news…

Chapter 4:

"I always said I didn't like the guy, I was the first one on board with the whole angel is bad, and not liking him thing" Xander was being sarcastic as usual.

"XANDER!! This is different, this time Angel is still_ our_ friend and he needs our help. Fred said that they had removed his soul in order to help them find out information from his past, but then his soul was stolen. He got out, so we kind of have a big problem here." Trying to explain it the best way she knew how, Buffy was terrified with the knowledge that the first was coming after her and now her dead ex lover is now playing for its side.

"Well pet, I can always take the bloke out if ya want when he gets here. For once I agree with Xander over there, I say let me take him" Spike was leaning up against the wall with his right foot.

"Were not taking anyone out, Spike you've been on your last life for the longest time but yet we keep you around, no one is killing no one. When Angelus gets here we will deal, Will I need to you try and gather up what you need to find and restore angels soul. Giles I need you to get in contact with LA and find out whatever you can about Angel, and him loosing his soul again. Spike I need you to go out and find out what you can about Angel coming back to town dig up whatever information you can. Will I also need you to do an uninvite spell, I don't need him walking in here and taking out any potentials." Buffy always seemed to figure out a plan even if they werent always the best, but that's what a leader needs to do, think on her toes. Sometimes that means she needs to make up plans last minute. "Xander, I need you to stay here and look after the potentials, make sure they get some sleep, Angel is a huge player and I don't need to loose any girls to him."

"Loving the plan and all, but I'm sort of nervous with the whole magic thing, the soul restoration spell is a pretty heavy one and I don't know if I'm ready for it yet." You could tell the nervousness in her voice as Willow spoke. She smiled " On the bright side making sure Angel doesn't become a surprise guest, well that's no problem."

"Willow, you have pushed yourself to new limits, and you have learned that everything is connected through this earth, if you think your not ready…" Giles was looking down when he said this, slowly he raised his head and looked Willow straight in the eyes. "Then your wrong."

"See Will, I know you can do this, you are an amazing powerful witch." Buffy added in her reassurance.

"Well if everyone's done with their coon-bu-yas and they enlightining love fest then I'm going to go see what I can find out" Spike of course cant wait to get out of there.

"Be Careful, Angelus is on his way and he could possibly already be here by now, keep your guard up, I'm gunna need as many fighters as I can." Buffy said with a stern speech. You could tell in the firmness in her voice that there also was a compassion in their towards spike.

"I've had quite enough run ins with the bloke in my time, remember we once rampaged through Europe together back in the day, should be nice to catch up, and fight." With that spike took off through the kitchen door outside.

"I can do something too!!" Dawn always feeling the need to be usefull

"You can stay here and do as much research as you can on the first, and with whatever information Giles gives you from LA." Buffy doesn't want dawny to get into any trouble, its already becoming hard enough to keep her eye out on all the potentials and everyone else, so the least amount of danger she can put her in the better.

"ok. You never let me have any fun!" Dawn always wanted to be involved but Buffy wanted to keep her out of as much danger as possible. Especially with the first and his knife happy friends the bringers around, all she needed was for her to run into one of them or Angelus.

"Call me, or let me know as soon as one of you guys find something out. I'm going to go out and meet up with a new potential that is coming in within the next 30min, and I don't need the firsts stabby happy friends meeting up with her as the greeting parade as soon as she arrives." With that, Buffy grabbed her jacket. "Ill be back here in around an hour, remember be safe, Angelus is a hard player, you never know what he is going to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't not own buffy or any of the characters they belong to Joss Wedon, these are just my stories.. so enjoy

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS OR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY.

Song Used: Silverstein: The sand will turn to glass. I do not own this song, it belongs to the band, I'm just borrowing it for my story

Chapter 5:

Smoke filled the air from bus's idling and dropping off passengers. Sunnydale bus station was filled with smoke and the smell of body odour. Buffy guessed that travelling long on in one-place can cause such a disgusting smell. She needed to pick up Mary-Beth before the bringers had found her, she needed to make sure she was there in time.

"Was it 8:30, or 8:00 she was coming in at??" Buffy was speaking out loud to herself. "I hope I'm not too late, I'd completely forget my head if it wasn't attached to my body."

_I can't believe that,_

_I can be full of so much hate_

"Are you Buffy, Buffy Summers?" An older lady asked as she walked towards Buffy.

"Who's asking?" Buffy always kept up her guard, being the slayer and all, lots of bump in the night things new her name and would jump at the chance to kill the slayer.

"My potential and I just arrived in from LA… we were sent here to come to you for safety, I'm her watcher" Something seemed off with this lady, this was the first watcher besides Giles to arrive in Sunnydale. Normally the watchers sent their potentials, never came themselves. Also she smelt death off her, was this the first? Vampire?

"Oh where is she? I didn't know when she was coming in for sure, uh I kinda forgot what time she was coming in at. Good thing she had her watcher with her keeping her safe and all" Buffy kept up her guard. She didn't know whether or not to trust this lady.

"Oh she's over there on the bench, she's just relaxing, it was kind of uh long trip for her." She tried to seem nice but yet Buffy knew better. If that wasn't a sign she wouldn't know what was. "you see, Buffy,… she's gunna have to take a bit of a dirt nap after that long trip, sorry she didn't get to you sooner."

_Another Hero dies, _

_the devil wins, _

_the people hide their shame_

The lady vamp face showed, and behind Buffy's back she pulled out a stake. She ran at Buffy at full speed ready to attack, and leaped at her. Buffy, counterattacked meeting her face with her first. The vamp stumbled back, while she was still taking time to regain her step, Buffy hit her with a roundhouse kick. Smacking into the ground onto her stomach the vamp was in the process of coming down to stake her from behind, when punched from behind and knocked to the ground.

"Hello Lover…"

_Lies were spoken,_

_Bonds were broken_

_Can he ever change?_

Buffy stared in amazement, standing before her was her dead ex-lover. She had all these urges to get up in be in his arms, but she knew it wasn't him. This wasn't the man she loved and could turn to, this was someone else. This was the shell of who he was, everything he worked against, everything he hated. This was Angelus.

_Turn your back _

_And run away as fast as you can_

_Don't mark your name_

"Your not my lover, my lover is more of a man than you will ever be, well considering you aren't really a man anymore, but that's besides the point. If I knew I was going to be seeing you tonight I should have baked you some cookies or something, but since I didn't I might as well give you something, so how about I kick your ass." With that Buffy came lunging at Angelus.

"That's my favourite part" Angelus began to fight with Buffy, kicking her in the side and punching her to the ground.

The other Vamp came at Buffy, jumping on her ready to kill her. She pulled a stake from behind her back and pushed into her chest. _Dust, _she thought _that's what they always turn into, dust, the only good thing was it wasn't slime. _She placed her hands on the ground and vaulted to her feet. Angelus came at her she reacted by lifting her right leg and kicked him in the stomach. When he doubled over she used this momentum to take him down by using his wrists to pitch him over.

"Oooh, that was fun wasn't it, just like old times eh Buff" Angelus wiped some blood that was coming from mouth with his finger and then stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh I'm just getting started, seems like you still have some spunk in you." She said in a sarcastic voice.

_Half a dozen guns all pointed_

_Straight at the hunted one._

_A misfired shell you've shot_

_The only thing you love_

She pulled a stake out from her sleeve and tossed it from hand to hand taunting Angelus. As much as she wanted to stake Angelus, she knew better than that, Angel was still in there somewhere. She ran at his and mid run brought up her left leg and kicked him in the gut, when he poured his body over, she took her left elbow and slammed it into his back knocking him to the ground.

"This is more fun that playing whack a mole at chucky cheese." he said with the most sarcastic tone.

"Personally I'm more of a fan of the game where take the balls and try and roll them up the ramp and get them into different pockets to win points, its not so violent, I think there is just way to much violence out there." She always seems to ramble sometimes.

_Sunshine turns to darkness everyday_

_The fragile's born from honesty losing faith_

Angelus punched her in the face with a right hook, without even a chance to react to the injury she just endured she lunged at him. He moved out of the way and kicked in the back of her knees sending her to the ground.

She could feel her heart beating slower and faster at the same time, nerves and emotion all were pouring into this fight. In the back of her mouth she could taste a usual taste, a taste that she had usual everytime she fought, blood. _They always have to punch you in face don't they?! _

She darted towards Angelus, and he kicked her up against a bus. The wind was slightly knocked out of her when she slammed up against it. He laughed at the sight.

"You see Buff, when Angel took a bit of a vacation I decided to too, I thought… hmmmm… I wonder what dear old Buffy is up to. So then when I heard about the world coming to an end here and the endless supply of potentials, which by the way have some very delicious blood, I decided to jump on the bus to here to come give you a little visit. The whole LA in complete darkness was pretty cool, it was like an all you can eat dinner minus the having to pay at end, but you filling your house with a delicious supply of food…well…I just couldn't resist." Angelus was always a smooth talker.

_I can't believe how suddenly _

_Guilty hearts can mend_

"Well it was nice catching up and all, but I'm kind of tired and hungry, so I'll see you tomorrow Buff." With that Angelus took off. Leaving Buffy behind seeing stars and rays of light dancing around in her head.

_I know myself I've killed_

_And ill do it again_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update, this past year has been wicked crazy and so im back to doing what I like writing… I have more stories on my laptop which I need to update I have about 6 or 7. Well here's the new chapter! ENJOY!!

The Summers household was suprisingly quiet when Buffy came back. The only room where noise was really coming from was the dinning room. The gang had been in serious research mode over the whole Angelus and the first thing.

"Hey, Where's the new potential? I got out a sleeping bag and pillows for her" Willow always seemed so bubbly when she new she was helping out. But then her facial expression changed once she realised Buffy was alone. "Was it the bringers?"

"Angelus…" The name softly came from her mouth as she looked down. She had taken off her jacket at the front door and folded in her arms as it drapped over. She scanned the room and found the first available chair and placed it over the top. "He beat me to her."

"Oh great, Mr Psycho is back in town, can someone please tell me why we forgot to send him his welcome basket" Xander said sarcastically. He was trying to ease the tension in the room. Laughter was always his thing. Always trying to make everyone laugh, even in the most awkward of situations.

"Will, how's it going to the uninviting spell?" Buffy said ignoring Xander's comment.

"Done and Done, I was on the phone with fred for a bit just to see what kind of things that they had done with this spell on Angel. I've been looking up soul locator spells in hopes to find out where it is so that way I can try and put it back into his body before anyone gets hurt." She seemed proud of what she had accomplished. Kennedy stood behind her with her hands on Willows shoulders. Willow looked up and smiled at Kennedy after she had finished her spiel and she flashed a smile back at her.

"Tell that to Mary-Beth, he was already waiting for me with one of his new minions. He had turned her and so I had to take care of that before I came home." You could hear the disappointment in her voice. _Only if I were there sooner, only if I knew he would be waiting for me. _She knew these things were out of her control, and yet with every death there's a regret that she wasn't there to save them. Sometimes when she goes to bed at night she relives that regret that eats at her during the day.

At this time Spike came in through the kitchen door. He always had this sway as he walked like he was trying to be all suave and sexy, either way it made Buffy's insides scream with excitement.

"Any news on Angelus?" Spike asked trying to sound like he cared, really he was more jealous that he was back in town and had a chance to move in on his territory. Especially if and or when Angel gets his soul back, he will get all the kisses and love from Buffy. _Its not fair I've been fighting by her side for the past couple of years, this stupid bloke cant just walts back into town and steal my thunder. _

"Well lets just say he is probably out looking for a place to stay" Xander answered for Buffy, he always loved to cut in with his awkward one liners.

"Thanks Xander" Buffy said sarcastically. "He beat me to the last potential, he was already waiting for me with an entourage and everything."

"Well, I still agree with Xander here, lets take the bloke out." If Spike had the chance to take out Angel, he would he knew that this would mean.

"NO, we are not killing anybody, we've already discussed this earlier. Look at all the things you've done spike and we haven't tried to kill you yet." Buffy voice was stern. "We just to make a plan and we will deal, we always deal."

"But what if Red over her cant fix him this time?" Spike questioned even knowing that he would be wrong in Buffy's eyes on this debate.

"I…I Kinda agree with Spike, what if I cant find his soul. What if some powerful magic has it. I'm scared that if I fight that I might go to a dark place and maybe not come back this time…" Willow was still very unsure if she should be using magic at all.

"Willow," Giles said as he took off his glasses to clean them "we will find a way to have you use magic safely. You will be fine you are strong and if anyone can find a way or can fight this it is you."

"Wills I know you can do this, I just need you to believe you can." Buffy told her best friend.

"I'm trying… so were going to do it." Willow said

Outside Angelus was watching the group in the dinning room, he knew Buffy had probably already had Willow do the house protection spell to keep him out. He enjoyed the looks of panic on her face, and that Captain Peroxide was on her team. Man he can't wait to kick his ass. He could see Buffy notice something different during them all chatting in there, he knew she knew he was watching.

"Soon Buff it will be a full moon, and you'll see what I have in store for you" And with that he had his cocky grin on his face as he slipped into the shadows.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I know its been a year, so im back to being kinda shabby at this! But I would love to hear what you guys think of the story!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi All, so I'm going to try and make this a longer chapter, I just wanted to get a chapter out there for everyone to know I was going to make a comeback with this story… ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW I really would love to know what everyone thinks

Willow and Kennedy's Room…

Willow and Kennedy are lying in bed, and Willow is cuddled up under Kennedy's right arm. Kennedy's playing with Willows hair, twirling it around in her fingers. The right lamp is the only light in the room at this time, and the two of them are lying under the covers.

"Buffy seems really shaken up by Angelus, how bad could this vamp really be?" Kennedy always liked to push all sorts of buttons when it came to Buffy, even to Buffy.

"Babe, if you met him back when I was in high school you would be singing another tune." Willow always trying to be rational said " Love Buffy to death but not a very bright girl when it comes to her heart and Angel. He tortured and almost killed Giles, and yet she forgave him, but she also loved him which kinda made it hard for her to kill him."

"So this is kinda like her letting Spike get away with everything?" Kennedy said sort of rudely.

"Well sort of. See Buffy has this thing were she doesn't like to give up on anyone, like when I went bad for example, I'm living proof that she doesn't give up on the ones she loves. Angel was her first love, not really something you just kind of get over." Willow always had such a way with words.

"I understand that, but with the big bad first coming after us and picking us off one by one, how selfish is it of her to keep his evil ass around knowing that we will just get picked off even faster" Kennedy really wanted to debate this with Willow.

"No, you don't understand, yes I get it bad timing for all of this, but Buffy knows what she is doing, if she can turn Angel back into Angel, then we will have another allay to help fight the big bad." Willow said

"Well, ill keep my mouth shut…" Kennedy said, she then look down at Willow as she looked up at her "If you help me…"

Willow lifted her head up and pressed her lips on Kennedy's, they passionately embraced each other. They wrapped each other's arms around the other ones tender frame, and pulled each other closer.

Dawn's Room: Dawn's Thoughts

Dawns lying on her bed looking through some spell books, her back is leaned up against the head board and her knees are bent with the book balancing in her lap. She's trying to find a spell that could help Willow find Angel's soul. There are four potentials sleeping on her floor, not even aware of the night-light she has on to read her book. Dawn is growing increasing tired as she is usually asleep right now, but she wants to prove herself to Buffy that she can help.

I wonder if Angelus is as bad as I remember, I know he has always been good-looking, but not as cute as Xander as I remember. Man, those days of crushing on Xander, I loved his goofy sense of humour, his hair, his dreamy eyes, and they way he smiles especially when he is making an awkward joke… oh yum…wait was I thinking about a second ago, damn stupid train derailing my thoughts… Oh ya Angelus, some of those gifts he use to leave Buffy were so creepy, it was like he was trying to be romantic in some weird sadistical way.

_I don't know if Buffy is going to be able to survive this again, the way Angelus treated her, and her friends, poor Giles he got it pretty bad from him. I wish mom was around, though she didn't know what was going on at the time, she still knew Buffy was trying to mend a broken heart, and she always tried to make her feel better with cookies, and delicious muffins, and ice cream. Mom would know how to help her deal with her feelings, and possibly help her find strength deep inside her to fight the first and Angelus. _

_I really hope Angelus doesn't team up with the first man… that would make Buffy's life that much worse. Its weird its like even though he is evil its like even his non existing soul is still attached to her, like no matter what they will always be drawn together, even in the good and the bad. Man I hope I find someone that drawn to me, but in a good way. _

**(YAWN) **_My head is getting all sleepy, look at all those potentials, man its like they could sleep through the apocalypse. Too bad they cant avoid it, that's what their here for. I wish Zoey didn't snore so loud though, its like she's hitting all sorts of high decimals with that snore of hers. I just wanna through I pillow at her, and wake her up or slowly move her out into the hallway. How am I going to fall asleep with this. _

Dawn closed the book, and yawned again, she knew if she was going to try and be any help tomorrow that she needed to get as much rest as she could right now. She leaned over and turned off her desk light and slid into her covers, rolled over onto her left side and closed her eyes. _Maybe we will have better luck tomorrow._

Buffy's Room:

Buffy was sitting crossed legged on her bed, playing and admiring her cross necklace Angel had bought her back when they first met. She couldn't believe how long he has been in and out of her life, and yet he still had such a great impact on it, both good and bad. She still loved him though she was increasingly getting closer and closer with Spike. She knew that with Angelus in town this was going to drive Spike to all new sorts of levels of jealousy, yet this was the last of her worries.

I wish I didn't have to go through this Angelus thing again, I hate bringing up old feelings. I really wish this never happened, why would he come back for me. LA is stuck in complete darkness right now, wouldn't he want to wreak havoc there. Hello, all you can eat buffet…What is so important about me to make him come back, think Buffy think… he must be up to something, he must be planning something, with Angelus there is always something.

_I wish mom was around to tell me what to do, well not really what to do but give me some sort of guidance, and cookies, …yum, I love cookies, warm delicious gooey cookies, I really want some cookies… Think Buffy, don't loose track of the goal right now… Find angels soul, put it back into him, and have him help us fight the first, bingo bango done… but it never happens like that… man I really hope the first doesn't recruit him… What is he doing here, he must have something planned, something were not thinking about… what is it… _

_Think Buffy, Think, if I were Angelus what would I be thinking or doing… besides looking super hot in those leather pants… and ohhh the way he makes such sarcastic yet hot remarks…kinda a big turn on… no no no no, stop thinking dirty thoughts…ok, I'm Angelus, I'm good looking, I'm evil, I'm back in Sunnydale… I'm…Ugh… why cant I just figure this out… what does he want_

"UGHHHHHH!!" Buffy threw her back onto the bed in frustration, all these thoughts about Angelus, is making her head all sore and tingly. She's guessing knowing how much of a stalker Angelus is he must be watching her right now, or at least once throughout the night. She knew she could feel him earlier watching her when she had came back and was talking to the scoobies in the dinning room.

_Dammit Angelus what do you want from me… or is it even me he wants… maybe he is here to cause some evil, or resurrect some sort of evil thingy… hmmm… or maybe like so many times before its not even about me, I gotta keep an eye on my friends… I'm not taking chances like last time…I wonder where he's decided to set up shop, he has very distinct taste, so I'm thinking somewhere abandoned and classy… I'll get Xander to check that out tomorrow… I should try and get some rest I'll be better at thinking about this in the morning, especially with a nice cup of coffee, yet still not much of a morning person. _

Buffy crawled into bed, grabbed Mr. Gordo and curled into a ball cuddling him. She knew she had a long day tomorrow, organising training, doing research, and trying to figure out why he decided to come back here. But now it was time for sleep. _All I can hope for now is some sort of prophecy dream telling me what to do, or maybe pointing me in some sort of direction. _

The First's Hide out:

"Hmmm… so Angelus is back eh, well I'm thinking we can use this to our advantage, hmmm Caleb… what do you think?" The first was disguised as Buffy.

"I believe that it has been the power of you that has drawn such a powerful player to this fine city, at this fine time." Caleb preached.

"I thinking we should send some of lovely friends to keep an eye on our new dear friend," The first changed into Mayor Wilkons "What do you think Caleb, lets see what kind of mischief he is going to get into this time, kids these days, haha"

"Well Sir, I do believe I like the way you think. Now how about we send those friends of ours out." Caleb said with a grin

The Bronze:

Angelus stalked around the bronze looking for a potential snack, hopefully one with their own place he could go back to, someone with nice taste. He spotted an lady in about her mid twenties looking very classy with a nice pin straight skirt going to just above the knees, and an nice black top, that was classy and yet at the same time very sexy. It showed just the right amount of skin, that it caught his attention. He smiled with a grin as he chose her. If he liked her place, he was probably going to keep it for a place to stay for the next couple of nights until his plan with Buffy was done. He walked over to her in such confidence, and ease. He then sat down beside her at the bar.

"What's a pretty girl like you hanging out at such a young place like this?" He asked with her charismatic charm.

"Just waiting for a guy like you to come around." She said with a coy smile, that can from her peach coloured lips.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked slyly.

"You bet I do" she responded.

PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!!


End file.
